Batman Challange
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: A collection of sad, happy, fun, strange, romantic, random stories based all around batman and his villans
1. Chapter 1

**Batman Challenge**

**Summary: **

Randomly Harley Quinn wonders if her Pudding was all wrong for her. Short stories with pairings from Batman.

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own any form of batman That all belongs to DC.

Notes at the very end of the chapter!

**Harly's Head**

**Word Count (Not Counting the song): **366

**Pairing:** Harley Quinn/Joker

**Band/Song:** Britney Spears/Criminal

He is a killer just for fun fun fun

the man is a snitch and unpredictable

he's got no conscious he got none none none

ohhhh I know should let go

but no

cuz he's a bible with a tainted heart

I know pudding thinks I'm pretty dumb sometimes, even if I did actually graduate from college- unlike him, he never made it that far or so he says. He admitted to not even finishing high school but sometimes I think he's just pulling my leg. Lately though I've been thinking of leaving-I can't deal with him anymore. Then I remember why I'm with him, with him I'm special-with him I feel like the world can't hold me back. People tell me that he's no good and that he's tricked me. Sure he's unpredictable and some times I get the feeling he doesn't give a damn about me or anyone other than the bat.

Then I remember the fun, excitement I get with him-I think of children a lot but honestly I wonder if we would ever have kids since we haven't ever slept together yet and we'd been together for years now. I'm a patient sort of gal though, so I'll wait till he's ready for me. Batman frowns at me sometimes, like he's not quite sure what to make of me. He knows I'm smart because sometimes we talk-yeah me and the bat talking, He finds me on rooftops sometimes. I know he'll take me back to Arkham and to my Pudding pie but we linger on good nights and talk about all sorts of things.

He tries to convince me that I shouldn't stay with the Joker and I convince him to leave the subject alone with my super hammer. Couldn't blame him though, he had his own problems-people had been talking, something about Jonny boy following bats around or the rumor that Eddie had gone straight for the bat. Well, not a criminal at any rate-that boy was gayer than gay. I secretly wonder if Eddie and Jonathan get together, like shack up because they can't get the bat, and then I forget what I was thinking because when those two end up working together, they start driving each other more batty then they already were.

Then my mind goes back to pudding and I forget about all the other people and things in my life. It was wonderful...me and my pudding forever.

**In His Arms**

**Word Count (Not Counting the song):** 300

**Pairing:**Bruce Wayne/Harvy Dent

**Band/Song: **Within Temptation/ Dangerous

I know I won't change, I have tried

was feeling so caged, hands tied

I can't find anything feeling so right

it's blinding all

They had been best friends for so long, so when they ended up in bed together-they hadn't talked about it. That had been before Harvey had been hurt, before he became Two Face and maybe that was why he wanted Harvey to come back, to no longer be Two Face. There was a time when he seriously doubted that Harvey would ever come back-especially after the whole Judge incident. But, they kept finding each other, there was nothing like falling into Harvey's arms, nothing like the heat they shared when they rutted against each other. And god damned it all they couldn't keep doing this, it was wrong, Dangerous for the both of them. Dangerous for him because if Harvey found out that he was Batman he'd put a few bullets in him before asking his coin if he should or not-and dangerous for Harvey, should anyone find out-well there were plenty of people who would attempt to use Harvey against his famous lover.

"Stay."

He couldn't deny Harvey so he laid back down in his arms, most would find this distasteful given that half of Harvey's body was burnt by the explosion he'd been unable to stop-Still Harvey meant the world to him, would continue to mean the world to him and if any one attempted to take Harvey from him he'd rip them apart with his bare hands. He couldn't leave Harvey no matter what was going on with them, whether or not they were fighting-even when he was batman he couldn't just walk away from Two Face. One day, maybe a long time from now or soon, as soon as tomorrow Harvey would find out about Batman and throw him out of his life-but until then he'd continue this dangerous road...Continue loving Harvey Dent, and Two Face.

**Hallow**

**Word Count (Not Counting the song): **688

**Pairing:** Jonathan/Batman (Pre relationship)

**A/N: **Alright I cheated a little I llike this song The pairing however isn't one I've really written given that I normally write Crane/Grayson lol

**Band/Song: **Hurts/The Road

In the dead of the night I feel you

when I open my eyes you disappear

the metal wraps itself around your bones

and when it penetrates you it feels cold

as you were born you leave this world alone

a stranger on an unfamiliar road

He was tired and just wanted to find somewhere to rest his head, but it wasn't going to happen right at that point in time. Jonathan shivered, he hated Arkham so damn much and walking on this lonely road late at night. He may have gotten 'better' in their eyes but he still wanted his Toxin, of course that might be because he was a little freaked out by the pitch black woods that surrounded the road. Why they didn't just help them get into town instead of making them walk that long distance to the city beats him, he was sure they'd done this to him on purpose even if he was better. No more plots to gas the city, no more lurking in warehouses waiting for costumed bats to swoop him up and send him back to Arkham.

He heard the rumble of a motor, but it sounded different then most cars-there was only one vehicle that sounded like that, Batman's. Was he coming to drop someone off, or had he heard that Jonathan Crane, the Scarecrow! had been released? The BatMobile pulled up to a stop, and the bat slid out. He just stared at the man, and batman simply stared back. "They released me." Batman nodded; "And they mess up first thing too." hm? "It's not like I have anywhere to go." Batman sighed; "There's a place for inmates to go after their released, they should have taken you there." But they hadn't bothered, they just gave him some clothes and shoved him off. "Come on, let me take you there." And he wasn't about to turn down an offer of somewhere to stay for at least a night. Somewhere possibly warm, somewhere where he might get something to eat. "Alright." Batman and he got into the Batmobile, this was really the first time he'd been awake while in the car...It had all sorts of gadgets and nonsense, seriously did all these buttons actually do something? Or were they for show?

Though if they all worked then there was more to be said of Batman, did he even create any of the things he used or were they gadgets and gizmos that he'd been given one way or another? "I'm surprised that you wouldn't hate me." He wouldn't say he liked the batman either, though that was a bit rough given-if he hadn't wanted revenge than batman needn't hunt him. "There are better things on my mind at the moment." And revenge wasn't one of them, even if he sometimes felt that the Bat should have kept his nose out of the whole thing.

"Why are you helping me anyway?" Batman made one of those noncommittal noises and didn't answer right away. Though he seemed to realize fairly quickly that he actually wanted an answer; "Why not?" Why indeed. Though he supposed that the bat had to save everyone-everyone including those he put away. "I've killed hundreds of people-that's why." Batman let out a breath; "You and I know that the only reason people have died was because their hearts gave out-the fear doing them in." Well, that could be said-but it was because he had hit them with fear toxin. He was the cause no matter how you looked at it.

"But, why? I'm not going to contribute anything to Gotham now-I never was." Batman sighed; "There are people interested in your skill set-there are other rouges running around with their own brand of chemicals." That was true, though the Jokers laughing gas was actually a derivative of Fear Toxin. "Who would hire me for that kind of work-no one that's who." Batman chuckled; "So if Bruce Wayne asked you to work for him in that capacity you'd say no?" Would Wayne actually ask him? "I won't believe it till I see it." Batman snorted, "Of course not." Because when had batman lied to him? Never, his mind whispered and for the most part that was true. Batman wasn't one to lie to him, there were a few times where he was pretty sure there were half truths but no straight out lies.

**Contemplation **

**Word Count (Not Counting the song): **340

**Pairing: **The Riddler/Two-face

**Warning: **Major Character Death

**Band/Song: **Within Temptation/ Let us burn

**A?N:** I nearly cried the whole time I was writting this! The lyrics are at fault for that sorry! BTW, this is just a pairing I haven't written before-I like the song and when I saw it I knew I had to write a death story and that was before I saw the pairing!

I'm searching no more for tomorrow

I reach for the skies while I can

the unknown will always be waiting

my last day I'll jump in its hands

He had known at some point that their ways would get one of them killed, but for it to not be him...That was the hard part, he sighed and looked down at the small marker that bared the false name of his lover. He could only wish that one day he would join Edward, he wasn't coward enough to try and take his own life just to join Eddie, they wouldn't really be back together-there was nothing on the other side of death-people just died and that was that. If god existed he wouldn't allow two criminal lovers back together, and if the devil existed then he'd laugh as he put a giant gap between them with fire roaring and they would spend eternity never to hold one another again.

"Harvey." He glanced up, the batman standing a respectful distance from him. "Give me more time to say goodbye." Batman nodded and waited patiently as he though over his options. He didn't want to leave Eddie, but Eddie didn't even know he was there-all that was left was the body, his mind was gone. Pain lanced through his chest, and Jesus Christ Eddie was really gone-he'd really left him behind. Tears gathered in his eyes, how could this happen to them? Sure, the cops were freaked out by the rouge gallery but Eddie was the least violent towards people who hadn't wronged him and yet he still gets shot to death. A death not worthy of the mind it silenced..."The cop, the one who shot him-what happened to him?" Batman sighed, the weight of Eddies death on his shoulders as well. "Scarecrow gassed him, and Jervis pushed him off a building." Of course his friends would avenge Eddies death the only way they knew how. "Tell them I'm sorry."

Batman rushed forward, something in his voice must have tipped off the man. "Harvey no!" Cool metal brushed the side of his head and he pulled the trigger, praying that god or the devil existed so he could see Eddie again.

**Bloom**

**Word Count (Not Counting the song):** 374

**Pairing:** Batgirl/Poison Ivy

**Band/Song:** All Time Low/ Painting Flowers

For a chance to make it all right

when I wake up the dream isn't done

I want to see your face

and know I made it home

if nothing is true what more can I do

I am still painting flowers for you

It was so strange to fall in love with another woman, even stranger that the woman would fall right back for her. They may have been years apart, but there was something powerful about Pamela Isley that she'd never seen before-as deranged as she could be, there was a beautiful side too.

And damned her for falling for such a poisonous personality. Pamela might love her but she hated what she stood for, Pamela hated Batman, Robin, and yes even Batgirl. Even if latter was her girlfriend, even if latter was madly in love with her. It didn't matter really because they were on opposite sides of the law and love could be thorny. They would fight, mostly because Pamela was so focused on her crusade and Batman made Batgirl focused on their crusade that when her and Pam were together they would eventually fight and damn it why couldn't she have fallen for Dick? You didn't chose who you fell in love with and all that BS. Then again, whoever said that was a sick bastard because it was true and you didn't have to tell the whole world about it! She sighed and looked down, now was not the time to worry over love-right now she had to watch for a burglary, and who in their right mind would want to burglar some dumb warehouse anyway?

Apparently these guys, and damn there was Pamela. Well, that was going to be an argument in the making. Why had it been her to draw the short stick tonight? Letting out a breath she stood, she'd have to stop them either way, whether or not Pam got raging mad at her. Which she would for stopping whatever plot this was.

Swooping into the warehouse she looked for the trio, and wait a second seriously? "You can come out Batgirl, my goons have left-it's just us." And Pamela was standing next to a table with a candle on it. She swept down and stood next to her girlfriend. "And what is all this?" Pam smiled, "It's our anniversary. I thought I could hold you hostage and have a romantic dinner at the same time." And vines captured her-well at least she could say she got caught.

**Chapter A/N:**

I started out using a personal Song challenge. The challenge was for me to use songs I dislike or hated then I had to tack on pairings I don't normally write and this was born.

Then just to throw a fast ball at myself I decided to write names down from batman and roll a D20 to get the pairings- T_T 'Contemplation' made me cry when I rolled my D20 to get which pairing I was using...well hey look at that I've never written them yay! wait nooooo lol

Though please if you use my challenge, and seriously Please! For the love of Batman send me a message so I can read your stories! You do not have to review this story either to send me messages! Though if you want other people to read the story you send my way you might want to lol

Also If you have stories you think I might like then please by all means message me! I like practically everything so don't just think hey Daiyu won't like this, just remember these simple things. I dislike My Little Pony, but I'm cool with Adventure Time. I dislike Harley Quinn but like the suiside squad and the Arkham games versions.

Really, all you have to do is send it my way and I'll R&amp;R! Even if it is my little pony.

Almost all of these stories are considered Flash Fiction (Which I've read is anywhere from 300 words to a thousand since I normally write a thousand words a pop I figured I almost always write flash fiction lol Though for average you get about 320 words out of me for most of the stories on here-I have a few at a thousand + in later chapters though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **Faceing Fear, Burn, What?!, This City, and Ageing

**Author's Notes: **Welcome to another chapter! I hope the last chapter was good and considering that you came back for more it was passable lol Enjoy this chapter too!

**Faceing Fear**

**Word Count (Not Counting the song):** 410

**Authors Notes:**I've written this pairing before, and I like the song, lol sorry I had to write this when I was listening to this song.

**Pairing:** Nightwing/Scarecrow

**Band/Song:** My Darkest Day/Sick and Twisted Affair

I can smell the fear

Theres no reflection when you look in the mirror

You're out for blood and you can smell the fear

Beauty, poison, They just keep telling you that you need me tonight

It was sick really, The things Scarecrow would do to him and he would take it-come back for it. The pain and the pleasure all mixed up and it was so messed up. He remembered the man when he was a teenager, Scarecrow was older than him-been through the grinder longer than he'd been fighting at Batman's side, and what would Batman say? Would he hate him, or would he just go find Scarecrow and beat the crud out of him? Either way, it wouldn't be good if Batman found out. Yet, the scars, the cuts, and bruises that Scarecrow left behind the same ones that Jonathan kissed... It was so messed up, why couldn't he have someone else rather than the older man who really did seem to have spilt personality disorder, who pretended that Scarecrow and Jonathan Crane were the same person, one just hiding behind the mask.

One side loved to hurt him and honestly he liked the pain, because he knew after the pain came all the pleasure and Jonathan sure knew how to bring the pleasure-he'd always thought that he'd never been in a romantic relationship or well ever had sex but Jonathan proved him wrong the first time they'd been alone and spontaneously ended up having sex-Scarecrow had led that too, they'd fought so hard and then suddenly they weren't fighting anymore, Jonathan had caught up his hands and bound them rather clinically before his mouth was on him-no he hadn't swooped down for a kiss, no he was down on his prick, sucking like his life depended on it and well Richard hadn't exactly said no at any point...thus the start of their rather strange-dare he call it relationship? And there was no going back, especially when Scarecrow stopped gassing the public and only gassed him, which only made their sex life all the better-seriously the scarecrow must have added some aphrodisiac to the mix because he was getting off harder now then he'd ever before and Jonathan seemed content with his work and life…

Whatever it was that had started it all, well he wasn't exactly going to examine that-because it didn't matter anymore, Jonathan nor Scarecrow were going back to Arkham anytime soon. Not as long as he played with them and well-he wasn't about to stop any time soon, no-not when peoples lives could be on the line and besides the sex was fantastic. Why something that felt so good, should have to be so wrong?

**Burn**

**Word Count (Not Counting the song):** 378

**Pairing: **Batman/DeadShot T_T stupid dice lol

A/N: I've never written DeadShot before so sorry-totally out of character. Though to be honest so is batman lol

**Band/Song:** In this Moment/Burn

burn me alive

set me on fire

and watch me die

Burn me alive

these no reason to cry now

there's nothing to forgive

Teeth ripped into his skin as he clawed at the caped back, they mashed together-nearly fighting as they fucked. The burn felt good, so very good-it was as if he had nothing to worry about other than the beast before him feeding on his blood. Letting out a guttural groan he pulled away to gasp for air, there almost wasn't any time to breath as they clawed away at each other. Blood and sweat coating him, he was fairly certain he'd made some wounds on his partner as well-and how had they come to this? The fight had been so distant, starting off on nearly opposite sides of the city and now here they were in an abandoned warehouse, clawing and screwing-not apparently giving two fucks about who might walk in on them-or the fact that it was more than just a fight that they were participating in.

"We're fucking crazy." Batman chuckled darkly and swooped down, biting as much as kissing. It was intoxicating really, he wasn't the sort to be into men but this really wasn't about the sex-not really. He growled as Batman bit him particularly hard, pushing the man back he tackled him so now it was the bat on his back rather than him. He wasn't about to let the guy get the upper hand after all.

"Just do it." That was all he needed to rip into that black suit, just trying to find where the suit ended and the skin began because they both knew where this had been heading they were bound to go this far, burning each other alive because that's what they were good at doing-killing on his part and not killing on the Batman's part and they would collide forever because one knew it was good business and the other knew it was bad for the hero to do it. No matter what the press called them. "Shit, how the hell?" Batman growled and threw him off, he didn't quite follow how to get the man's pants off but there he was bared waist down, so very ready to fuck or be fucked. That was all he needed to see before he jumped Batman again. They were both going to burn in hell for this. "Shut up."

**What?!**

**Word Count (Not Counting the song):** 315

**A/N:** My dice decided to be seriously messed up in the head and I was just fooling around on my music search. When I found this song, for some reason it just clicked to my messed up muses.

Just Imagine the Joker saying the title lol, Thats what I hear every time I look at it lol And though I never did manage to get any farther for this story I figure some version of it will pop up somewhere else in this.

**Pairing: **Joker (Nolanverse Version)/Penguin (Gotham Version)

**Band/Song:** Vengaboys/Boom, boom, boom, boom

If you're alone and you need a friend

someone to make you forget your problems

just come along baby take my hand

I'll be your lover tonight, this is what I want to do

one and one, just me and you

Boom, boom, boom, boom

I want you in my room

Finding himself in a rather opulent room was different, he always found himself in a dingy place-so where the hell was he? His head hurt, his mouth tasted like cigars, and why the hell did his hips hurt so damned much? He sat up and much to his surprise he was buck naked, okay-that was new, usually he woke up from a drinking binge with at least his boxers on. Speaking of which where the hell were they and for that matter where the hell was he? He got out of the giant bed and searched around, finding most of his clothes-where the fuck were his shoes? He sighed; Whoever's place he'd crashed at was nice, though a bit on the old side...So honestly that left two options on who it might be-some old fucker's house that he'd broken into or the Penguin's place, either way it wasn't going to end pretty, since Cobblepot disliked his kind of fun and well he thought Peng's was annoying and a little snitch.

He frowned at the bruises on his wrist as he buttoned his sleeves-and what the hell was that about? It looked like he'd been handcuffed, his eyes shifted around the room and found them on the bed post...ohhh okay, whatever. He just needed to get out of here without Oswald finding him. Because obviously he'd used the bastards bed with someone who'd woken-Probably freaked all the fuck out and left him there. God he was going to kill whoever thought it was a smart idea to handcuff him to the bed because having cuff like bruises on his wrist was a damned bitch. They didn't hurt per say but they were annoying to look at on his deathly white skin.

Well, it could be worst he supposed, Cobblepot wasn't exactly the nicest man ever-but he was weak physically-though the hired thugs helped quite a bit.

**This City**

**Word Count (NCS):** 320

**Pairing: **Selina Kyle/Basil Karlo (Pre Relationship)

**Band/Song:** Red Hot Chili peppers/Tell Me Baby

Tell me baby what's your story

where do you come from and where you want to go this time

your so lovely, are you lonely?

giving up on the innocence you left behind

It had been a long trail of deceit and theft but she was getting crazy with her yo-yo relationship with Bruce, really you would think he would like her more considering she knew he was batman but something just wasn't clicking anymore and she just had to get away from him for a while, but apparently you couldn't get away from Gotham because you'd eventually run into someone you knew was from Gotham and then you'd talk about Gotham.

"I'm surprised to find you here." She'd heard about him having gone back to normal through some miracle from batman or something-He looked kind of like how he use to, there were things obviously different-his hair color for one. It was brown now rather than black, and his eyes were a watery brown green. "Right back at you." He sighed and motioned if he could sit, Selina was interested so she nodded; "So, how's life been treating you?" Basil frowned; "Better than it was, I've got people asking me if I would go back to the movies, but I don't think I need that kind of stress, what about you?" Selina wondered what she should say; "I could be better, my boyfriend's driving me nuts-I don't think it's going to last with us, we're...Just too different." He nodded; "I hate how that happens, I tried to get with the doctor that wanted to help me before-but we just didn't see eye to eye and broke up." Okay, so it wasn't too much to share. She didn't know why she just blurted that out, but they had been allies before so maybe it wasn't that odd.

Maybe she could hang around and see what he was up to, not that she was interested in starting anything with him. Sure he knew the life and what it was like but now he's normal, though normal might just be what the doctor ordered.

**Ageing**

**Word Count (NCS):** 446

**A/N: **Just another take on Grayson leaving

**Pairing: **Barbra Gordon/Richard Grayson

(And what were the odds of rolling that pair on a D20?!)

**Band/Song:** FireFlight/ What I've overcome

If only you could see me yesterday

Who I use to be before the change

you'd see a broken heart, you'd see the battle scars

Funny how words can't explain how good it feels to finally break the chains

I'm not what I've done I'm what I've overcome

I know I stumble, I know I still face defeat

These second chances will define me

So I'm moving forward I'm standing on my two feet

The fight had been epic, and god he hadn't meant to say those things to her but she just made him so angry. Why did she think so much of Bruce? It wasn't like he was a good role model because honestly the only thing he'd ever taught him was how to lie better, how to hit harder-that the Job must be first before anything else. Didn't Barbra understand how much it hurt him to know she wanted the relationship but she wanted the Job too and because of the Job it was driving a wedge between them?

And of course telling her such would only make her more angry then she had been, and it was natural for her to walk away from him because of it. It sucked, he just wanted out of the life-he wanted to leave and never come back-to open his wings and fly away. One day there would be too much, one day he and Bruce wouldn't see eye to eye and he would leave. But for right now, he just had to talk to Barbra and keep fighting in the night. Even if it killed him.

And then it happened, Barbra was going to always want to be Batgirl and he was no longer interested in being Robin. After he punched Batman, for almost getting Barbra killed, though he knew it wasn't really his fault. He went home and packed up all his belongings, and Jesus-did he really have so little? Alfred looked on trying to dissuade him but it was done and over with. He was up and leaving, he was going to leave Gotham too just to get himself farther away from the man who'd adopted him and the man who would never give up on being Batman. He didn't need that noise anymore, and months later looking back he was kind of lonely. His place while nice and not overly expensive-or at least not for a rich boy like him, it also echoed so loudly. He did need the room, to keep practicing and yet…He longed sometimes to be back in Gotham, training in the cave and keeping an eye on the dark shape that was Batman, ready for a moment's notice to get suited up and heading out…

That would never happen again for as long as he lived because he'd made the choice to leave and coming back wouldn't look so good on him. Not that Batman would care-he'd just say something sharp and cutting. Something along the lines of not losing his temper again. Like he was still a child, no. There was no going back-but he could start here…Do something good here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:** Change, Switch back, Devour You, Breath, and Shattered

**Chapter Notes:** Yeah my dice were totally into Harvey Dent and Bruce Wayne this chapter, because seriously three of the five stories has one or both in the damn thing and I promised I wouldn't try to re-roll again to myself so I was stuck with the pairings boo!

**Change**

**Word Count (NCS)**: 1,115

**Pairing**: Jonathan Crane (The Animated Series Version)/ Fem!Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter

**A/N**: The songs pretty laid back it has a good vibe for Hatter. Also for the feminine name for The Mad Hatter I chose Janis over Jera because it sounded closer to Jervis. Jera was just the name with the closest spelling I could find to Jervis lol. If you can find a better one shoot it my way won't you?

**band/song:** The Verve/Bitter Sweet Symphony

_Trying to make ends meet you're a slave to money then you die_

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_

_you know the one that takes you to the places where all the things we get_

_no change I can change I can change I can change _

_but I'm here in my mo I I'm here in my mo moment_

_but I'm a million different people from one day to the next_

The soft music floated down the stairs, he shivered at the feel of the building-he was the god of fear and yet, this place was creeping him out. The house was normal enough, in the darkness lit with just a very weak lamp light behind him, his shadow casting monstrous images and the damned music, it was so low that he could barely make out the lyrics. Why had he come to this building, if it hadn't been for the bat he wouldn't have bothered to brake into this recently vacated building...There was just something so very wrong with this place and it was giving him goose bumps.

"I can change, I can change..." A woman's voice floated over the actual music, great-just what he needed someone to actually be home and awake at this hour. In this house that seemed to be breathing with ever step he took.

He peeked into the room and let out a breath, he knew who that was. The Mad Hatter sat at a large table, a book in one hand and a teacup in the other, her long blond tresses unadorned by her top hat, usually she had short hair but Arkham wasn't exactly known for giving people haircuts. He found her in the most random places he swears, its like she just teleports where ever he was. Stepping into the room she doesn't even look up, she knows him well enough-they've worked together on heist before and she knows the way he walks, vice versa and all that. Sitting at one of the chairs across from her, he studies her. She's paler than normal, though the last time he'd seen her she'd been ill with the flu. She simply pushes a tea cup and the kettle across the table before going back to her book-her eyes really never leaving the damned thing.

She was one of the few people who hardly flinched at the very sight of him, unless he sneaked up on her, which surprisingly was rare. It was like she had a sixth sense when it came to him, though he didn't have one for her since she would often come out of shadows, nearly scaring him-HIM! Of all people. Though She and Riddler didn't get along at all-why that was, he wasn't privy apparently. He'd asked but Riddler in true fashion ignored the question and threw a riddle at him and Janis? She'd simply stared into her teacup and recite something from Alice in Wonderland or Through The Looking Glass. Which was no help what so ever thank you very much, and yet it still bothered him. They would put up with one another only if he was part of the equation, it frustrated him most days, why did they have to act like children?

"How are you my dear?" Hatter let out a slow breath; "Not so well at all." Her cerulean eyes were darker than normal, was she angry at him? He didn't think he'd done anything wrong, or had he? He could never tell with the woman, she was quite good at hiding what irritated or angered her unless it was Batman, and he irritated everyone. "Oh? And what has happened now?" For there was always something that had happened with her or any of the rogues gallery. "I heard you were working with Riddler again...Without me." Oh, well then. It wasn't like it was the first time-why would this time bother her? "I wasn't aware that you'd escaped Arkham when I came up with the plan." Simply because he'd been too busy to look at the television or the random newspaper that floated around thanks to Edward and his insistent need to finish the crosswords.

She slammed her book down; "And did you not think that maybe you could have busted me out of Arkham?" Anger burned in her eyes, and he stood. She wouldn't be able to reach his head when he stood-because he stood at six foot and she only at five feet and two inches. Those eyes followed his progression away from the table. "No, honestly it was more because I was worried about my experiments being completely ruined while I languished in Arkham." Her eyelids slammed shut and she muttered something under her breath-perhaps a curse.

"Damn it Jonathan-don't you see?" See what? What in the hell was she on about now? "I haven't the faintest idea why you're so angry Janis." They almost never used each others given names...Tit for tat though. "He's in love with you." What? "Edward? No, he's in love with the bat." Janis' eyes widened. "What?" She sounded so totally shocked that he started to chuckle-before a full blown laughing fit took him. "Oh Jesus, Edwards always had a thing for the Batman and besides he figures if he ever fell for someone he'd fall for someone he might actually have a chance with. I'm straight as they come, I'd never take on a male lover." She sat down and fiddled with her book-most likely ashamed of even thinking that Edward would ever have a thing for him-he wasn't good looking. She knew that as well as any other person that had looked him in the face, "I'm sorry." She shouldn't even bother apologizing to him, it wasn't like she was a coherent thinker after all or at least when she wasn't focused on her cards-or the random machine. He sat back down and fetched his tea cup, filling the cup he took a long sip. It was warm still, warming him. He wasn't wearing proper clothes after all. Though he did have an extra shirt under his usual attire as the Scarecrow, and long johns. Winter in Gotham was really quite unforgiving to those on the streets late at night.

Her cheeks were still quite red, was it really that embarrassing to be wrong? "I just-he seems so fond of you and hates me." Well, Edward wasn't fond of women in any shape or form and it didn't help that Janis was so intelligent either. He was pretty sure Edward was more intimidated by Janis than any other woman he'd met. "He could work on that, but we both know you intimidate him-women have always done so." She laughed, It was always nice to hear her laughter-out of everyone who was a rogue he had always felt that she was the most likely to find her way back to a normal life. Though if she ever stopped quoting Lewis Carol any time soon it would be a shame, and with her little cards...Well, she made quite the criminal and that was saying quite a bit for him to think that.

**Switch Back**

**Word Count (Not Counting the song): **349

**A/N: **Yeah, not so into the song-good band though. Funny enough I was imagining about the Animated series Dent and An ambiguous batman!

**Pairing: **Fem!Batman/Two Face

**Band/Song: **The 69 Eyes/Crashing High

_You got every thing you need_

_still ready to open up and bleed_

_reading all the magazines reading all books_

_about the real diamond rings and good looks_

_if you want fire baby that's what you will_

_don't say I didn't warn you_

_love can kill so why do you want to fall in love_

Under the cover of night time Gotham they found each other, she still hadn't given up on him after all this time, and no longer could deny how much she really cared about him... The first time she'd fallen into bed with him, well that had been something truly remarkable, After all how many people found themselves in Brennan Wayne's arms? Sure, she'd had lovers before-but he actually knew how many that had been. Few before him had the pleasure of her company, the continued for several months before he'd gotten suspicious and a few more before he put two and two together.

Two Face had beaten himself for having no idea that the person whom he might have been falling for was also the person who beat him over and over during the years he'd been Two Face. No he'd thought batman was that-a man. But she had designed the suit to her own purposes. She hadn't wanted anyone to figure out that Brennan Wayne was also Batman simply because she had boobs and the money to make the gadgets. Though some would question it because she played stupid quite well, but Two Face had seen through it and it made him so angry!

How could she lie to him like that? But, she'd fallen for him and he knew that he had feelings for her too. But, it was just so messed up-she was the reason he'd landed in Arkham in the first place, though it was also his fault too. If he hadn't lost it when he'd seen what the explosion had done to him, if he had simply had let his anger all out when he was a child...Things would be much different than it was now. He wouldn't be Two Face, Then again he would never have found out that she was what she was and she would never have told him what she was doing if he hadn't figured it out on his own. He'd have to talk to her about that, because every time they fucked the Bat didn't make an appearance.

**Devour You**

**Word Count (Not Counting the song): **304

**A/N: **This was an interesting pairing, I wasn't sure where to go though. Wish I had T_T Because Gotham styled Peng and Nolanverse Dent would have been some story if my mind had come up with something better.

**Pairing: **Penguin (Gotham version) /Harvey Dent (Nolanverse version)

**Band/Song: **Shinedown/Devour

_nobody nobody wants a war like this_

_Devour devour suffocate your own empire_

_Devour devour its your final hour_

_Devour devour stole like a Foreign soul_

_Devour devour wonder where you go_

He wasn't even sure how they met, because he was pretty sure the young man underneath him was crooked and just trying to get something incriminating on him. Well, he was doing a good job of it if he kept squirming like that. Growling he pushed the other deeper into the covers, His weight more than enough to keep the younger man down-said younger man hissed and shifted a leg. "That's the bad one." Bad one? Ah, that's right. He'd been limping earlier hadn't he? Right before his shook hands with Harvey, A rather nice grip at that-full of interest and mentioning his name...That's right Oswald Cobblepot, that was his name. Harvey nodded and went back to what he'd been doing-kissing a hot trail down the younger's body. He was so damned pale, what was that about? It didn't matter-he tasted divine and his skin was smooth, except for the places he was scarred. He had quite a few actually, where had they all come from?

"Ah." The mute little noise drew his attention, Oswald was shivering-his eyes shut tightly, his pale lips having gone red from the way he bit on them. He wasn't your traditional beauty, but he was far from ugly that was for sure and he was so reactive. The simplest touch sent shivers down the young man's spine. God was that a rush? Knowing that the man would react to anything he did? There was plenty to explore too-while he might not have been overly tall he did have long legs-one was slightly disfigured too, as if someone had bashed his leg repeatedly.

Another noise caught his attention and he kissed his way up the man's sternum, well-there was always another night, it wouldn't hurt to play this man's game, now would it? Not if it got him this.

**Breath**

**Word Count (Not Counting the song): **416

**A/N: **I hate this pairing so very freaking much thanks D20 you dooush! At least the song fits.

**Pairing:**Barbra Gordon/Bruce Wayne

**Band/Song: Hurts/Affair**

_The greatest mistake I ever made was loving you_

_And we danced all night long in the shadows_

_Even though we stood in the crowd_

_Well I'm going crazy now that your not around_

_You should find another lover baby that won't let you down_

The sheets were cool against his skin, she was gone again. And damn it he told himself that he would never do that again-Barbra deserved so much better than...Then a man like him, someone so devoted to his night time activities. And damn it to hell-what would Dick think if he ever found out that they'd. No, he would never find out unless Barbra told him and she was less likely to tell her ex then he was to tell his son. Jesus he was a train wreak, fucking his oldest son's ex girlfriend-what the hell had he been thinking?

He hadn't simple as that, one moment they were arguing and then the next she was kissing him and he let go. It was easy with her, she knew both sides of him. Didn't care that he was running around on rooftops because more often then not she was by his side, He could see why he excited her though-just as easily as he could spot the reasons he wanted her. She was beautiful, and yes he could have any number of women more beautiful physically than Barbra-but they weren't like her. They weren't strong and damn sexy in that getup she wore... Shit, alright. He knew there were reasons that this was wrong. She was so young! But, he wasn't that much older than she was. He had been in his pre-teens when she was born, twenty by the time she and Dick were nine. Still Eleven years was a pretty big gap, socialites often found spouses younger than themselves...And no, he did not just think that! Jim would kill him, seriously just shoot him in the fucking head-actually Jim might do that if he found out that Barbra was coming to bed with him as it was. They had never dated, they had never even told each other that they liked one another other than through the actions they took in bed...He wasn't even sure he actually liked her like that-He knew for a fact he loved how quick her mind was for their night time work, and her body was beautiful especially in her bat suit.

But, it was so fucking wrong and he should stop banging her! Though he doubted he would stop himself next time they found themselves tangled in sheets... It just wasn't something he wanted to give up even if he kept trying to tell himself it was wrong-it was. But, that didn't mean he had to stop either.

**Shattered**

**Word Count (Not Counting the song**): 527

**A/N**: I recently found my copy of Babhel by Yakumo Izumi and re-read it. Kind of forgot how shocking it is, but I really felt that Izumi-San did a wonderful job and if you get the chance to find this book please read it, because that is the basis of this. Not to say this is anything like Babhel-I'm not as talented as Izumi-san! Anyhow enough of my ranting, every thing italicized is quotes from Babhel-which I don't own-that would be Izumi-sans!

**Pairing**: Superman/Batman

Band/Song: Ages Apart/I Believed

_When your so far away I feel so cold and I've lost everything _

_I should have known_

_You told me you would never leave me alone_

_you told me you would never lie to me to_

_and everything that you said and everything that you did I believed_

His world was shattering as the man who he had though so great, so utterly pure-killed. He couldn't believe it, it wasn't like Lex Luthor was a good person or anything. But, there were rules that Kent had completely ignored and his reaction! "I only did what I was supposed to do. And it feels good. Real good." And how could he say that? Why would he think that it was what he was supposed to do? Murder was not justice, it was murder. The anger that had burned through his veins as he stomped away from SuperMan, he was wildly wounded and completely crushed at the same time, what had happened to Kent to make him feel that murder was even an option on the table?

"If you could really be so cold for a whole month you might as well leave right now. And don't even bother coming back." He had meant that when he'd said it and yet at the same time he knew exactly where this was going to lead, because there was no way that Superman-Clark Kent could be so cold for so long, no reason why he wouldn't feel guilty about what had transpired leading up to Luthor's death and the month after it, and damn it he knew this was going to hurt. He'd also probably have to fix the cave while he was at it too after what ever transpired now ended.

"...And you think I'll just say 'yes'? Instead I think you should be saying 'thank you' my actions helped you out. I deserve some gratitude." He wanted to punch something at those words. Gratitude? Some god damned, what fucking game was Kent playing! "What you did in Arkham was outright Inhumane!" His insides shuttered, when he heard what had happened. He'd been physically ill, because it had been so wrong! "And why is that? There they will never commit another crime. With this setup you don't have to rush out every night to stop these criminals." He whirled and grabbed Superman's cape in two fistfuls-he would like nothing more then to punch this man in the face! And yet he couldn't there would be no point to a physical altercation, he wanted to make Kent think about what he did-get through that thick Kriptonian skull that what he was doing was wrong and he had to stop before it was too late and he damned himself any further; "You had them Lobotomized didn't you? How dare you!" Kent stared at him stonily, as if it was no big deal to be lobotomized-but it wasn't right! "It's not like I killed anyone." Rage boiled over; "It's the same thing! You know very well that lobotomy is banned because its inhumane!" All those people who could have been helped-all of it washed away like a sand castle caving to the ocean, and Kent! Kent didn't even think it was murder, when in fact it was their bodies might be intact...oh god Harvey could have been saved, his best friend-he'd been trying for years to help Harvey, and now...Now he would never get the Harvey that he'd lost to Two-Face.


End file.
